


Drowning

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [16]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie in an unfamiliar role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Day 75. Originally posted March 16, 2011. 
> 
> Request for Mozzie/Sara from [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hllangel**](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/). Prompt from [](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/profile)[**whitecollar100**](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #37-Bone. Beta by [](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/profile)[**evila_elf**](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.

“It’s not fair, Mozzie!” Sara pouted. “Just when I think he’s getting over Kate, this...Alex shows up. And she’s so….”

“Alive?” Mozzie interjected, observing Sara’s increasingly maudlin demeanor with concern.

“Yeah. And pretty. You think I’m pretty don’t you, Mozzie?”

More cause for alarm. Sweet talking the ladies was strictly Neal’s job.

“You have an extremely alluring clavicle, Miss Ellis.”

“Thanks. I think.”

He almost felt sorry for her. Another victim of the Caffrey charm. Collateral damage.

And if Sara thought that Kate _or_ Alex was her biggest competition, she didn’t share Mozzie's suspicions about Neal and the Suit


End file.
